1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating data for driving a display panel, a data driving circuit for performing the method, and a display device having the data driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for generating data for driving a display panel in a display device displaying an image, a data driving circuit for performing the method, and a display device having the data driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays an image by applying a voltage to a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates. The voltage to the liquid crystal layer controls optical transmissivity.
To display an image on the LCD, the liquid crystal layer transmits light. Conventionally, the light passes in a direction which is not shielded by liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. As a result, the LCD device provides a relatively narrow viewing angle of the image. In order to solve the narrow viewing angle, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode of the LCD device has been previously developed to obtain a wide viewing angle.
The LCD device in the VA mode includes a liquid crystal layer having a negative-type dielectric constant anisotropy sealed between two substrates, which are aligned perpendicular to each other. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer have homeotropic alignment properties. When a voltage is not applied between the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are arranged substantially vertical to a surface of a substrate to display black. However, when a predetermined voltage is applied between the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are arranged substantially parallel with the surface of the substrate to display white. Thus, when a voltage smaller than the predetermined voltage is applied between the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are arranged tilted to the surface of the substrate to display gray.
The LCD device in the VA mode has a narrow viewing angle. Thus, in order to solve the narrow viewing angle in the VA mode, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode is used. The LCD device in the PVA mode includes a color filter substrate having a patterned common electrode and an array substrate having patterned sub-pixel electrodes to employ a multidomain structure. In addition, a super-PVA (“S-PVA) mode has been developed from the PVA mode. In the S-PVA mode, different pixel voltages are applied to the sub-pixel electrodes.
An accurate color capture (“ACC”) technique is used in the LCD device to improve display quality by using a stored lookup table. In the lookup table, compensation data, which is mapped one-to-one with grayscale data, is stored.
When the ACC technique is applied to the LCD device in the S-PVA mode, the LCD device generates a yellowish phenomenon displayed in a side viewing angle.
Thus, it is desired to develop a method for driving a display panel in a LCD device to improve display quality.